First Serpentine War
For the second serpentine war see Second Serpentine War For other uses of the word War see War (disambiguation) The First Serpentine War was a cataclysmic event that resulted in many of the Ninjago series events transpiring. The war raged for many moons and was between the Serpentine and the citizens of Ninjago, (mostly the Elemental Alliance). Half way during the War, the Elemental Alliance began to gain a foothold in the war until the fierce Anacondrai (led by General Arcturus) entered the battlefield and with their ferocious power, proved to be too strong and powerful for the Elemental Alliance to defeat. History The Beginning Many centuries after Light vs Darkness and after the creation of Ninjago their was peace, until the Serpentine tribes begun to rebel against the people of Ninjago. The Serpentine were a tough a fierce opponent, each of the five tribes having a unique power. The War began and Wu and the Elemental Masters created an Elemental Alliance to stop the Serpentine and their War. However during the beginning of the war a fragile truce was formed and the fighting ended, however this 'victory' was sure to be ended soon. Training Under Master Chen While the war was beginning and his brother was forming the Elemental Alliance, Garmadon (somewhat corrupted by the bite of the Devourer) continued training under his dark sensei Chen who taught him the art of winning at all costs. During his training against another one of Chens pupils (Clouse) Garmadon successfully beat him and gained the title of Lord. Chen then brought him in on his plan where he showed him a letter from his brother to their crush Misako, however Garmadon intercepted the letter and wrote his name on it instead. Then Chen went on to tell Garmadon his master plan, to destroy and intercept the truce and restart the War. Garmadon refused instead thinking of his future wife Misako. Garmadon then parted ways with Chen and joined his brother and the Elemental Alliance. The Breaking of the Truce Shortly after Garmadon joined Wu and the rest of the Elemental Masters, Chen told both sides of the fighters that the other side was planning to attack, unlike the Elemental Alliance who kept their distance, the Serpentine felt the need to attack and rebel before the Elemental Alliance could. The Serpentine went on to attack Jamanakai Village, at first they where loosing and several of the Elemental Masters where their to protect it, such as Ray, Maya, the Previous Master of Shadow and the Previous Master of Gravity, however when the ferocious Anacondrai tribe attacked the Elemental Masters where outmatched by the raw strength of the Anacondrai and where forced to retreat leaving Jamanakai village in ruins. The Entombment of the Serpentine Tribes After the attack on Jamanakai Village and the many other attacks between the two events, the Elemental Alliance became vulnerable and desperate as Chen found ways to turn them against each other, making the war even more lopsided, until the Elemental Alliance stumbled across the Sacred Flutes which had a way of seducing and controlling the Serpentine and their powers. The Elemental Alliance used this new discovery to their advantage and used the flutes to lock the five tribes in five different tombs that when placed on a map represent the Ninjago symbol for serpent. As A Result As a result of this event many other events happened. The Attack of the Great Devourer occurred due to Pythor's rage for being locked up and releasing the devourer. The Tournament of Elements was a ploy for Chen to obtain the elemental powers he needed to become an Anacondrai which caused the Second Serpentine War which was a direct replica of the original. Category:Events